Degrassi: The Next Generation
Degrassi: The Next Generation (renamed Degrassi from the tenth season) is the current series set in the fictional Degrassi universe, which was created by Linda Schuyler and Yan Moore in 1979 with the series, The Kids of Degrassi Street. Degrassi: The Next Generation renamed to simply Degrassi for the tenth season, is a teen drama that debuted on October 14, 2001 on the Canadian television network CTV. It originally debuted in America on The-N network on April 1, 2002. Like its predecessors it follows the lives of a group of teenagers and young adults who attend Degrassi Community School, as they face many different issues throughout their lives, including self mutilation, rape, child abuse, domestic violence, teen pregnancy, drug abuse, sexual identity and many more. The series, produced by Epitome Pictures currently airs on the networks MuchMusic in Canada, and TeenNick in America. The series has received critical praise throughout its run from many different outlets including Entertainment Weekly, The New York Times and AfterElton.com. In its initial years, it was frequently the most watched domestic drama series in Canada, and it is the highest-rated show on TeenNick (Formerly "The-N" until September 2009) in the United States. The series has won numerous awards including Geminis, Writers Guild of Canada and Directors Guild of Canada. It continues to be nominated for awards today. The tenth season debuted on July 19, 2010 in Canada, and July 20, 2010 in America. 220 episodes of the series have aired as of November 19, 2010. Premise The show starts off with reintroducing the character Emma Nelson from Degrassi High, where she was born to Christine "Spike" Nelson. In this series Emma and her friends are entering Junior High and High School. The challenges and issues that the characters face sometimes mirror what the previous series had, but also have new issues that deal with the current times, such as school shootings and current views on people of Islamic decent. Storyline Season 1 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 1 Season 1 introduces the main characters and revolves around their relationships with each other. Season 2 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 2 Characters from the original Degrassi Junior High, Degrassi High, Christine "Spike" Nelson and Archie Simpson begin dating, much to Emma's dismay. Meanwhile, we meet Craig Manning, who deals with and abusive home-life. Season 3 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 3 Main storylines of this season include Marco Del Rossi coming out to his friends and Ellie Nash's self-destructive actions. This is also the first season where a main character leaves the show. Terri MacGregor (portrayed by Christina Schmidt ) is put into a coma by her boyfriend Rick Murray and leaves the school. Season 4 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 4 A main story arc for season 4 is the return of Rick Murray and the resistance put on by the student body against him coming back to Degrassi. The conflict escalates to a point where, because of yellow paint and white feathers being poured on him while on live television, Rick brings a gun to school. He shoots Jimmy Brooks (causing him to be paralyzed from the waist down and be put in a wheelchair), and then tries to shoot Emma Nelson, but Sean defends Emma, resulting in the gun firing at Rick, and causing the end of Rick's life. Season 5 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 5 Main character Ashley Kerwin departs for London, but returns in the season finale. J.T. and Liberty have to deal with their impending parenthood and the Christian-based Friendship Club begins to cause issues with the rest of the student body. Season 6 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 6 Many of the older main characters graduate and have to deal with college life, except for Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason, who have to return for an extra year. Paige begins to have problems at Banting and with Alex, while Sean and Craig return, causing relationships to be questioned. Clare Edwards is introduced as Darcy's nerdy and un-confident sister, and Degrassi loses one of it's own, J.T. Yorke. Season 7 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 7 In the wake of J.T. Yorke's death, Lakehurst High School has burned down and the students are forced to integrate into Degrassi Community High School. This causes huge problems within the school and many of the stories revolve around these conflicts and how to rectify them. At the same time in this second-semester, the college kids deal with more unexpected issues. Season 8 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 8 Several ongoing conflicts in this season revolve around Mia Jones becoming a model, Holly J. Sinclair attempting to get into a relationship with Blue Chessex, and the tensions that the new principal, The Shep, is causing with the students. In a separate storyline Emma Nelson, Liberty Van Zandt, and Manny Santos have begun their freshmen year at Smithdale University. Season 9 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 9 A new group of students enter Degrassi in the second semester of the year, most notably Declan Coyne and Jenna Middleton, who cause relationships to be questioned and friendships tested. Declan's sister, Fiona, starts dating Riley Stavros, even though she thinks she knows his secret and Johnny has a secret of his own, which could ruin Alli's life. At the same time, Emma may find true love, but is it Kelly? And Dave stirs up trouble. Season 10 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 10 Changes are awaiting the students at Degrassi. With a new principal, a rebuilt Dot, and new students stepping foot on the campus, the school is pushed to the edge. An on-and-off rivalry between new student Eli against Fitz, a harboring secret from Adam, a scandalous love triangle between Bianca, Drew and Alli, and a pregnancy that could flush Jenna's dream down the toilet, among others. But after a school dance spirals out of control, it brings new rules being enforced. How far will the students go before they crack? Cast Main Cast The Main Cast of the show are considered to be the ones seen in the opening credits. Currently Stefan Brogren is the only one of the original main cast members (out of thirteen) that is currently on the show. Christina Schmidt was the first original cast member to leave the show, while Miriam McDonald, Cassie Steele, and Shane Kippel were the latest. Evan Williams was the first character from the new generation to leave the show, while Judy Jiao was the latest. Current Main cast (Current Main characters are listed on how long they have been a main cast member and which season they were first introduced) * Stefan Brogren – Archie Simpson (seasons 1-present) * Charlotte Arnold - Holly J. Sinclair (seasons 7-present) * Jajube Mandiela - Chantay Black (seasons 8-present; recurring seasons 4-7) * Aislinn Paul - Clare Edwards (seasons 8-present; guest starring season 6-7) * Raymond Ablack - Sav Bhandari (seasons 8-present; recurring season 7) * Samantha Munro - Anya MacPherson (seasons 8-present; recurring season 7) * Sam Earle - K.C. Guthrie (seasons 8-present) * Argiris Karras - Riley Stavros (seasons 8-present) * AJ Saudin - Connor Deslauriers (seasons 8-present) * Melinda Shankar - Alli Bhandari (seasons 8-present) * Annie Clark - Fiona Coyne (seasons 9-present) * Jahmil French - Dave Turner (seasons 9-present) * Landon Liboiron - Declan Coyne (seasons 9-present) * Jessica Tyler - Jenna Middleton (seasons 9-present) * Spencer Van Wyck - Wesley Betenkamp (season 10-present; guest appearance season 9) * Luke Bilyk - Drew Torres (season 10-present) * Munro Chambers - Eli Goldsworthy (season 10-present) * Alicia Josipovic - Bianca DeSousa (season 10-present) * Cory Lee - Winnie Oh (season 10-present) * Jordan Todosey - Adam Torres (season 10-present) * Shannon Kook-Chun - Zane Park (season 10.5-present; recurring season 10; guest starring season 9) * Daniel Kelly - Owen Milligan (season 10.5-present; recurring season 10) Former Main Cast (Former Main Cast are listed on how long they were considered a main cast member and than by which season they were first introduced) * Shane Kippel – Spinner Mason (seasons 1-9) * Miriam McDonald – Emma Nelson (seasons 1-9) * Cassie Steele – Manny Santos (seasons 1-9) * Sarah Barrable-Tishauer – Liberty Van Zandt (seasons 1-8; guest starring season 9) * Lauren Collins – Paige Michalchuk (seasons 1-7, guest starring season 8) * Aubrey Graham – Jimmy Brooks (seasons 1-7; guest starring season 8) * Ryan Cooley - J.T. Yorke (seasons 1-6) * Jamie Johnston – Peter Stone (seasons 5-10) * Amanda Stepto – Christine Nelson (seasons 3-7; recurring seasons 1-2; guest starring season 8-9) * Jake Goldsbie – Toby Isaacs (seasons 1-5; recurring season 6-7; guest starring season 8) * Adamo Ruggiero – Marco Del Rossi (seasons 3-7; recurring season 2; guest starring seasons 8-9) * Stacey Farber – Ellie Nash (seasons 3-7; recurring season 2; guest starring season 8) * Daniel Clark – Sean Cameron (seasons 1-4 and 6; guest starring season 7) * Melissa McIntyre – Ashley Kerwin (seasons 1-4; recurring seasons 6-7; guest starring season 5) * Jake Epstein – Craig Manning (seasons 2-5; guest starring seasons 6-8) * Pat Mastroianni - Joey Jeremiah (seasons 2-5; guest starring season 1) * Dan Woods - Daniel Raditch (seasons 1-4) * Mike Lobel – Jay Hogart (seasons 5-7; recurring seasons 3-4 and 8-9) * Melissa DiMarco – Daphne Hatzilakos (seasons 5-7; recurring seasons 2-4 and 9; guest starring season 8) * Dalmar Abuzeid - Danny Van Zandt (seasons 7-9; recurring seasons 4-6) * Stacie Mistysyn - Caitlin Ryan (seasons 3-5; recurring seasons 1-2; guest starring season 7) * Andrea Lewis - Hazel Aden (seasons 3-5; recurring seasons 1-2) * Christina Schmidt - Terri MacGregor (season 1-3) * Paula Brancati - Jane Vaughn (seasons 7-9) * Judy Jiao - Leia Chang (seasons 8-10) * Deanna Casaluce – Alex Nuñez (seasons 5-6; recurring seasons 3-4; guest starring season 7) * Shenae Grimes – Darcy Edwards (seasons 6-7; recurring seasons 4-5; guest starring season 8) * Marc Donato - Derek Haig (seasons 7-8; recurring seasons 5-6) * Nina Dobrev - Mia Jones (seasons 7-8; recurring season 6; guest starring season 9) * Scott Paterson - Johnny DiMarco (seasons 8-9; recurring season 7; guest starring season 6) * Natty Zavitz - Bruce the Moose (seasons 8-9; recurring season 7) * Jordan Hudyma - Blue Chessex (seasons 8-9) * Mazin Elsadig - Damian Hayes (season 7; recurring season 6) * Evan Williams - Kelly Ashoona (season 8; recurring season 9) Recurring Cast Recurring Cast Members are actors whose characters have been seen in more than one episode (with the exception of two part episodes. Michael Kinney has been a recurring cast member for the entire series. Current Recurring Cast (Current recurring cast members are listed on how long they were on the show and when they were first introduced) * Michael Kinney - Coach Armstrong (seasons 1-present) * Tom Melissis - Tom Perino (seasons 2-present) * Jennifer Podemski - Chantel Sauvé (seasons 2-present) * Paula Boudreau - Ms. Dawes (seasons 8-present) * James Edward Campbell - Mark Fitzgerald (season 9-present) * Joy Tanner - Laura Coyne (seasons 9-present) * Shanice Banton - Marisol Lewis (season 10-present) * Ben Lewis - Bobby (season 10-present) * Ramona Milana - Audra Torres (season 10-present) Former Recurring Cast (Former Main Cast are listed on how long they were considered a main cast member and which season they were first introduced) Note: This list is incomplete. * Linlyn Lue - Laura Kwan (seasons 1-9) * John Bregar - Dylan Michalchuk (Season 3-6) * Maria Ricossa - Kate Kerwin (seasons 1-4) * Alex Steele - Angela Jeremiah (seasons 2-5) * Marie Cruz - Julietta Santos (seasons 3 and 5-7) * Conrad Coates - Germaine Brooks, Mr. Brooks (seasons 4-7) * Kristen Holden Ried - Tracker Cameron (seasons 1-3) * Caroline Park - Kim Song (seasons 5-7) * Larissa Vouloukos - Isabella Jones (seasons 6-8; guest starring season 9) * Maria Vacratsis - Sheila (seasons 1-3) * Nigel Hamer - Jeff Isaacs (season 1-2) * Katie Lai - Kendra Mason (seasons 2-3) * Shawn Roberts - Dean Walton (seasons 2 and 4) * Kit Weyman - Sully (seasons 2-3) * Mony Yassir - Nadia Yamir (seasons 2-3) * Bailey Corneal - Amy Peters-Hoffman (seasons 3-4) * Ephraim Ellis - Rick Murray (seasons 3-4) * Elisa Moolecherry - Sydney (seasons 3-4) * Daniel Morrison - Chris Sharpe (seasons 3-4) * Christopher Jacot - Matt Oleander (seasons 4-5) * Von Flores - Joseph Santos (seasons 5 and 7) * Steve Belford - Jesse Stefanovic (seasons 6-7) * Dwain Murphy - Eric (seasons 6-7) * Joe Pingue - Tony (seasons 6-7) * Gina Clayton - Zoey Jones (seasons 7-8) * Doug Morency - Henrie Bince (seasons 7-8) * Marc Minardi - Lucas Valieri (season 7; guest starring season 8) * Kevin Jubinville - The Shep (season 8; guest starring season 9) * Fielding Horan - Oscar Reese (season 1) * Hugh Dillon - Albert Manning (season 2) * Travis Donegan - Trey "Towerz" Hightower (season 3) * Jonathan Keltz - Nate Harvey (season 4) * Philip Nozuka - Chester Bloom (season 4) * Nicolas Correia Damude - Diane (season 5) * Devon Bostick - Nic Garcia (season 6) * Nathan Stephenson - Griffin Pierce-Taylor (season 7) * Terra Vnesa - Trina (season 7) * Hayley Andoff - Gweneth (season 8) * Nicole Dicker - Becca (season 8) * Loretta Yu - Vickie (season 8) * Jordan Gavaris - Unknown Friend (guest starring seasons 8-9) (Credited as "Poll Hall Guy" in Shoot to Thrill) * Wesley Morgan - Sam (season 9) Opening Sequence The Degrassi The Next Generation opening sequence follows a two to three minute cold open. During the first five seasons these credits showed the characters on the school premises and followed a mini storyline. Seasons six and seven featured titles with the actors breaking the fourth wall and facing the camera, over a montage of character videos from past seasons, saturated with blue colour and gold outlines. The montages behind the characters depicting a major event in that character's storyline. For the eighth season, the show abandoned the style of titles used for the previous two seasons and returned to the original form of showing the characters at school while participating in school-related activities. The theme music, "Whatever It Takes", was written by Austin Russell, Jody Colero and Stephen Stohn. McGrath composed the music, and Colero and Stohn wrote the lyrics which include the lines, "Whatever it takes, I know I can make it through/Be the best, the best I can be", to convey a "sense of joy and optimism." Lisa Dalbello performed the lyrics with a children's choir over an 80s pop music style tune during the first three seasons. Dave Ogilvie and Anthony Valcic of Canadian industrial/pop group Jakalope reworked and performed the song with a heavier sound, reflecting the growing maturity of the characters in season four. For seasons six and seven, the theme—still performed by Jakalope—was remixed and stripped of vocals. A fourth version of the theme song, with lyrics sung by Damhnait Doyle, was introduced for the eighth season. A fifth version of the theme, performed by the in-show band "Stüdz" is being used for the ninth and tenth seasons. Parodies and Spoofs * Shane Dawson, major youtuber, made a video with The Fine Bros. and other fellow youtubers spoofing Degrassi: The Next Generation which features new boy, Shane, going to Degrassi and meeting the characters such as: Marco, Ellie, Paige, Spinner, Manny, Emma, Peter, and Connor. It parodies their diseases, sexual past and present, and the actors' "facts" such as Connor's Asperger's Disease, Emma's bracelets from Jay, and saying that Shane Kippel has been on Degrassi for 10 years or so. You can check this parody out on Youtube. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kheErkUhRyU&feature=related * Again, Shane Dawson parodied the show the second time. He spoofed: Terri, Alli, Johnny, Paige, Isabella, Marco, Jimmy, Bruce the Moose, Holly J., Clare Liberty and Declan. Lauren Collins guest-starred in the spoof. You can check this out on Youtube too. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eeoKJhhjjg Gallery degrassi logo 1.jpg degrassi jacket.jpg 800px-Degrassi-10 logo.jpg degrassi4.jpg degrassi 5.jpg degrassi 6.jpg degrassi 7.jpg degrassi 10.jpg degrassi 100% intense.jpg cast.jpg Category:Shows Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Relationships Category:Religion Category:Abortion Category:Cheating Category:Crushes Category:Sexting Category:Money Category:Graduation Category:Bipolar Disorder Category:Homophobia Category:Gay Category:Fights Category:Catfights Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Recurring Characters Category:Parents Category:Broken Families Category:Divorce Category:Sex Category:Drugs Category:Drugs abuse Category:Drug Addict Category:Death Category:Canadian Category:Sexist Category:Racism Category:Friendships Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Student-Teacher Affair